playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuuten Corporation
Introduction (UNDER CONSTRUCTION, using patchwork entries from various posts at the moment) The Chuuten Corporation building had become one of the more spectacular sights in the rebuilt Dauphane; matching its directive of 'rising to the heavens', the industrial giant had erected a monument that clearly sought to do that very thing, standing tall and towering above and beyond the rest of the restored and newly built structures, with only Fort Dauphane itself reaching a higher point due to the hill upon which it was built. '' ''One might go so far as to compare the foundation of the building to a castle; wide, solid and magnificent, with big arched windows of frosted glass behind which the production facilities were situated, with thick walls and no doubt strong metal frames supporting the milky panels from the inside. More remarkable, however, was the tower standing upon that foundation, growing into the clouds, a statement of human ingenuity over the forces of nature. The windows, all mirrored, make for a dazzling display as the sun rises and goes down again, while at night the moon and city lights wrap it into a soft gloam, though the bright spotlights illuminating the large Héian writ for 'Chuuten' at the very top are quite impressive in their own right. Among the overall design of the ground floors, though, the very center, the main entrance was an exception. Elegant curved steps to its left and right, both framed on the outside with a smooth slope of marble, lead up into the foyer. A dazzling sight of finely polished marble and modern aesthetics with multiple elevators lined up towards the far back, past the reception, leading upwards to the various other departments and the higher offices in the tower building. Armed personnel was, of course, always visible and present -- nothing less was to be expected of a designer of cutting edge weapon technology and warfare, though considering the various creations being produced in their factories such as the fearsome ArcaTech GOLEM, one might never know what other security measures might be hiding behind secret chambers and compartments. Beneath the ground itself were the science labs, their experiments protected by thick layer upon layer of concrete and steel, working under the direction of their chief scientist, one Dr. Matsumoto, a genius in the field and one of the brightest minds of this generation. In the ArcaTech department, arcane rituals are combined with cutting edge technology; robed figures, their faces hidden beneath dark hoods, chanting in ancient guttural tongues, preparing metals that no mortal hand can craft, the many sigils drawn upon the ground illuminated by the red glow of the smelter. Still, further under the ground lay a floor kept under the highest isolation of all, hidden from all eyes save a very select few. And from the very top, from the highest floor which was solely the domain of the company's true master, old eyes surveyed the busy life below, their flair for mischief slowly giving way to frustration for the debility that has come to hound him in every waking moment. At his side, a man hiding behind a mask, ever faithful. Between those, workers of high and low stature; men with secrets, men with something to protect; one no man at all, but a creature beyond ordinary comprehension that merely dwelt there for awhile. '' ''The machinery of war advances, never far from the ambitions of nations and men. Originally a small company whose name became prominent due to their contribution to the building of the first tank as independent contractors for Krauler Industries. Due to clever contract-brokering and excellent talent, they quickly used the opportunity to put themselves on the map as military contractors, growing at an exponential rate due to their specialized research and contributions, eventually becoming Krauler Industries' largest competition in the field. Apparently in an effort to open new markets due to their nature as a private-owned corporation, they have moved their main base of operations to Dauphane. Main Branches *'Chuuten Munitions': the oldest. Builds military-grade weaponry, ammunition and the like. Also still produces certain licensed parts based on their initial lineup for Krauler Industries, a contractual obligation they so far have not been able to get out of. Main stay during the war due to military contracts with Torun. *'Chuuten ArcaTech:' an experimental branch with heavy occult influences. Their more known products are the ArcaTech line of enchant-ready weapons and armor and the ArcaTech GOLEM. They have numerous secret projects going at a time, many of which achieve little to no result, amongst which are (so far completely unsuccessful) attempts to create artificial mithril, ways to train soldiers in a short period of time via memory manipulation magic and much more. The theory is that the few successes in such revolutionary fields far outweigh the failures. *'Chuuten Science': often works in coordination with the other branches, particularly ArcaTech (experiments on short- and long-term exposure of bio-organisms to magical energies, amongst others), but also responsible for biological and chemical experimentation. Their focus is on more controllable elements such as combat-boosting drugs, mutations and poisons rather than contagions or similar. *'Chuuten Armed Security/Guard': While not an actual industrial branch, Chuuten Corp. employs and trains armed guards to protect their interests. These have occasionally been hired out in the past, particularly to help quell insurgents since their move to Dauphane, though this may well have come to an end with the unfortunate demise of the former governor. The head of Armed Security is Rydusk val Ignis. *'Chuuten Internal Security/Special Ops'.: A small group of singularly skilled individuals under the command of the mysterious Shajin. They seem to serve as corporate counter espionage (and, most likely, also the non-counter variant) as well as internal security and as a special operation unit. Generally, their attention is not a particularly comforting thing to have. Chuuten Headquarters - Dauphane Locus *'Chuuten Corp. Research Lab: Locus I (Exceptional):' The research facilities at the Chuuten Corp. science division have been customized and streamlined at her behest to improve the efficiency of her work. of Mizuki Matsumoto